boss_fighting_stages_rebirthfandomcom-20200215-history
Fanfiction:RukatuKDH/Chapter 6 Redux
This is a version of the dialogue and cutscenes at the beginning of chapter 6, with SuperCloud9, Blizziey, Sorovodor, Mikkjal134, Fyzu, and I as the characters. It stays pretty true to the original dialogue, but with a few small changes and additions. "Ah, it's nice to be back" I said, letting out a big sigh. THe castle was quite large, with gray brick walls and a throne for Super to sit in, while the masters Fyzu, Blizz, Soro, and Mikk were on duty to protect him. "So what will we be doing nex-" I began asking Super, until I turned around and saw a cloaked man in front of me. "What a bother that you guys are here." he said, crossing his arms. "I thought it would just be me and Super. Now would you hand him to me before things get messy..." the cloaked man asked as he pulled out two red swords. "Who is that guy..?" I asked, hoping to get an answer. Instead, Soro took one step forward with great confidence. "If you think you are going to lay a finger on him... you're very mistaken." he said, pulling out his sword, while the rest of the masters also unholstered their weapons. All four seemed to be on guard, threatening to attack the cloaked man. "I see..." the cloaked figure said. "Lucky for you though, I have places to be, and no time to waste. But make no mistake... your king will fall to the Darkin..." he finally said, stabbing the ground with a sword and vanishing in a blast of mana. "Glad that guy is gone." I said in relief. "I have a lot of questions though..." "Your questions will be answered later," Mikk replied to me. "Right now, we need to go somewhere, Ruka." "Where?" I asked, tilting my head. "You need training. The guy you just saw is very dangerous. You won't stand a chance against him if you don't get stronger." Mikk replied. "The training begins." "I'll take you there." Super stated. -- One teleport later, the masters and I arrived in a dark cave, with a lone strip of light cutting through the darkness like a fine blade. "Follow the light." Soro said, getting a head start and walking down the path illuminated by the light. I followed the master, climbing up and out of the cave, soon entering another path with blue and yellow decor. The path was adorned with arches, and at the end was the gated entrance to a gargantuan arena. "We have arrived!" Fyzu said. "Whoa... this building is huge..." I said, admiring the outside of the arena. "In there, there are two ancient spirits." Fyzu explained. "Don't be scared, they're good guys." "Oh, thank god." I thought, expecting to probably die in a stupid fashion. "I will summon them and tell them to fight you." she explained further. "They won't be easy, so be prepared!" "They '''what' now?" I thought. "I'll summon them no--" Just as Fyzu was going to summon the ancient spirits, Blizz took a step forward, looking rather irritated and upset. "'BUT I WANNA SUMMON THEM!" Blizz cried out in complaint. Fyzu stared at Blizz for a solid 10 seconds. Blizz was adorned with a set of puppy eyes, while Fyzu just kept staring at her with a blank expression plastered on her face. "Fine..." Fyzu moaned, stepping to the side, letting Blizz do the honors. "YES! Here we go!" Blizz said cheerfully. "Ancient Spirits! Bide with the physical plane!" she called out to the spirits. "Should have done the trick!" she stated. The gate finally opens, revealing the spacious interior of the arena. Perfectly spacious enough for me to run around and scream for help. "It did." Mikk said, after the mana subsided. "Enter the spirit arena." Taking a big, deep breath, and mustering all the confidence I could, I stepped into the arena. It was very dark, with only a small amount of sparse lighting at the tops of the sides of the arena. I saw two spirits in front of me. One whom looked like an ice knight with a frozen sword and shield, and the other one appeared to be a lightning wizard with a wand. "Meet Dezadon and Arcane Warlock." Soro said to me. "It has been a while since i have walked among the living." Dezadon said. "Maybe even longer for me." Arcane added. "Master Blizz, your wish is my command. As long as you are not up for another race of course." Blizz grinned at Dezadon, shaking her head. "Now is not the time. You have an opponent who is willing to fight you!" I darted my eyes towards Blizz, then back at the Spirits, caught off guard by Blizz's sudden statement. "I mean uh...'" "Nice motivation!" Blizz said cheerfully. ''"Gurl, '''no..."'' I thought. I don't want to be put in a 1v1 situation. Oh wait, I need to 1v1 Mikk... maybe... "Dezadon, you stay put. Arcane, you're up first!" she commanded. Arcane stepped into the arena, while the masters and Dezadon headed up to the spectator booth. "Oh boy, this will be fun." I thought... again. "Let the battle begin!" Category:Fanstuffs Category:Fanfiction